The present invention relates to container storage and, more particularly, to a container and lid organizing and stacking device.
Containers with snap on lids for storing leftover food products are very common, and in fact most users have a plurality of such containers and lids of different sizes for storing different amounts of leftovers. Also common is that this collection of differently sized lids and containers is kept in a disorganized manner, demanding that the user hunt through and among their drawers, cabinets, basket, shelves, closets, pantries or other stored locations to find a complementary lid and container in a desired size.
As can be seen, there is a need for a container and lid organizing device embodying a system for stacking a plurality of containers and complementary lids of different sizes, shapes (e.g., round, oval, rectangular, square, hex, or the like), and materials (e.g., plastic, glass stainless steel, wood, or the like). The device of the present invention allows for all of these differently-sized containers and lids to be stored in one complete self-contained-kit in a stacked, nested orientation, thereby saving space. The present invention is adapted to be operable in any location, including most double high kitchen drawers, in standard adjustable shelved cabinets, on counter tops, or vertically mounted.
The present invention includes a plurality of telescopic arms, which are adapted to be selectively adjusted upward to reveal each container size for easy access and selectively adjusted downward in a collapsed storage condition, allowing containers of different sizes to be separately retained yet nested in each, adjacent larger size for concise storage in the self-contained unit.
The present invention may include specialized designed containers with associated lids adapted to attach not only to the top for airtight sealing but also to the side of the container. The systemic containers are dimensioned and adapted to nest down into the next larger size. The containers and lids may be colored coded by size and/or material for convenient identification and matching purposes. Thereby, the present invention improves the state of the art through nesting differently sized containers and lids into one concise unit by way of telescoping arms and operatively associated nesting baskets.